Bayou the MudWing
Overall Info Bayou is a female MudWing and guard/noble to Queen Amber (or Queen Everglade). She is a Student at Jade Mountain Academy in the Ebony Winglet. She is good friends with Caracal the SandWing, Melody the Hybrid, and Osprey the Hybrid. She is somewhat shy and nerdy, and kind of chubby. She wears brown and blue glasses, and her ears are pierced with two dark (yet bright!) blue Zircon gemstones. History Bayou was abandoned by her parents and left with her siblings. Her siblings were all many years older than she was. She was born alone, and her BigWings Kelp, though already five, helped her out of her egg. By the time Jade Mountain academy happened, her siblings were much too old for that and Bayou was sent alone. After a few years at Jade Mountain Academy, Bayou was made Queen Amber's personal servant and noble. She was sent back to Jade Mountain Academy, and made many new friends. Only a year later did the War of the IceWings start and she was called away from her friends, to live in a remote outpost, surrounded by animus enchanted metal guards. Appearance Bayou is a weird looking dragonet. She is somewhat chunky. The top of her head and back is a orange-golden, while her main scales are a gold-brown-red. Her horns are a daisy cream white, and the scales on her back are that color, but slightly brighter. The scales near her underbelly are pale cream-gold, and her underbelly is the daisy-cream-white, only more cream colored. Her talons are also cream white. Her snout is like a MudWing's, but slightly more rounded. Her ears are normal sized, and the inside of them is a pale pink. She is often smiling slightly. She is not fat, but chubby and short. Bayou's eyes are a sky blue, and her pupils are a darker teal blue. She has two dark (but vibrant and bright!) blue zircons pierced into her ears. Relationships Bayou has quite a few friends. She usually hangs out with the odd squad (Osprey, Melody, Rutile (Lu), and a few others), but also has fun with the normal dragonets too. She loved her siblings very much, even though they are all much older than she is. She is very good friends with Osprey the SeaRainWing, and hopes she will see her sometime during the war. Bayou has a crush on Rusty the MudSkyWing, and hopes to know him better. She met Rusty at Jade Mountain Academy, just a few glances, but never really talked. When it turned out to be Rusty to arrive at her new home, she instantly felt somewhat shy from him. Place in the War Currently, Bayou sits at her outpost reading scrolls, eating, and patrolling the small island in the swamp that she owns, Buckingham "Township", as she calls it. She gets very lonely there, and will do anything to be called back home. Quotes "I just picked a zit off and it feels like it's bleeding." "Oh. W-well, I suppose I'll just have to... never mind, bye." "Get away from my scrolls, scavenger." Screen Shot 2017-07-08 at 9.09.55 PM.png|Bayou by BoneTheSandWing BayouDaCutie1223.jpg|Bayou by BrisingrWolf! Bayou2.png|Bayou by CrystallineTheDragon! Screen Shot 2017-07-05 at 5.59.13 PM.png|Bayou (REF!!!) by CrystallineTheDragon! Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 9.07.46 PM.png|Bayou by OspreytheSeaWing! Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 7.43.56 PM.png|Bayou by ME! (Sorapaw)!! Blue_bayou.png|By Daaaaaay!!! :o Category:Characters Category:MudWing